Art
by JokesDoodleFun
Summary: Tip is back in school and Oh is bored during the time she's gone. Then Oh gets a great idea.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Oh sat in his living room, humming songs and cleaning up. It's been a month after Oh and Tip saved the Earth together. Now Tip is back at school and Oh is the leader of the Boov. But now Ohs life is quieter, of course all the Boov wave at him and strike up conversations, but Tip is so busy with school it seems they only have a certain amount of time together. Oh smiled when he thought of the best idea. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's a great idea Oh! I'll ask my art teacher if you could come to the Art Club after school." Tip said, excited Oh could have something to do while she was in school. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I could make you paintings like the star one Tip had saved in Paris! Which I have researched was made by humansperson named Vincent Van Gogh!" Oh exclaimed, turning an excited orangey-pink colour ( span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"#FFA07A Salmon ). Tip grabbed Ohs hand and ran outside towards Slushious. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You intend doing it now? What if the art humanperson does not like me?" Oh said turning back purple. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well it's just after school so if we hurry we can go to you first Art Club meeting!" Tip said laughing. Tip got in the drivers seat and started up Slushious while Oh got in, nervous and excited. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Of course we'd love to have you two here. There's not much of us anymore so it's always great to get a couple more different artists." Smiled the art teacher, Ms. Callingwell. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tip and Oh jumped together excited, then picked a table of their own. There were only 3 tables, the one on the far right seated 4 people. The one in the middle had 2 people. Each table being covered in papers, pencil crayons, markers, paint, and all the art supplies you could think of. Ms. Callingwell had her own table in front, facing the group. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What would you all like to do today? Last week we did anatomy, so no Nic, we will not pick it again." Ms. Callingwell said, looking at a girl at the far right table. Nic laughed and continued on with her small doodles. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Oh raised his hand immediately. "Could we do the paintings?" The class looked at the Boov, they hadn't noticed him walk in with Tip. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My favourite type of art! That sounds like our new assignment, thank you Oh!" Ms. Callingwell smiled. The table of 2 nodded to Oh, their table had paint over everything. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The art teacher explained the art of paint and what you could do. Oh and Tip had fun painting small things on their big paper together, and in the middle of class having a big paint fight. The teacher then gave everyone an assignment, to have a nice painting to hand in on Friday. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you very so much Tip! I had the best day ever, my assignment will be for you, mymom, and PigCat." Oh said anxious to start. Tip laughed and gave Oh a hug. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thanks Oh, my assignment will be for you too. It's getting late so see you tomorrow?" Tip asked letting go. Oh nodded and waved to her goodbye as she drove away back home. Oh was going to make the best painting ever for Friday. /div 


End file.
